Lines that Divide
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT – People said that there was a thin line between love and hate, all Letty knew was that the damn thing just kept on tripping her up.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Fast and the Furious, Fast & Furious or any of its characters, merchandise, TV/film rites, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

><p><span>Summery <span>

ONE SHOT – People said that there was a thin line between love and hate, all Letty knew was that the damn thing just kept on tripping her up.

"Persons attempting to find a motive in this narrative will be prosecuted; persons attempting to find a moral in it will be banished and persons attempting to find a plot in it will be shot." -Mark Twain

As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to throw things at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay!

For all the amazing F&F writers out there, just to say sorry for being a lazy bitch and not reviewing half as much as I should.

* * *

><p><em>And I stood there loving you and wished them all away,<em>  
><em>And you come away with a great little story,<em>  
><em>Of a mess of a dreamer with the nerve to adore you,<em>  
><em>Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day,<em>  
><em>Just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say,<em>  
><em>And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through,<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Lines that Divide<strong>

**_There's a line_**

Did she have a rare gift for putting herself through hell? Obviously she had to have one because she just kept doing it to herself. They said that everyone had a special talent something that they were particularly good at, and with her it seemed to be putting her foot in her mouth. Indeed at times, namely when ever she was around him, she only ever seemed to open her mouth so she could change feet.

Maybe she was a masochist and somewhere deep, _way_ deep down inside, she liked to do this to herself. Enjoyed putting herself through the specialised hell only he offered. Evidently somewhere in her twisted little psyche something had decided that it must be good, he was paying her far more attention so in fact it had to be, not only a good thing, but also the right thing to do.

But another, far more rational part said honestly, she should have left that stupid line alone. If she had just been content with what she had, a little of his time and affection, then maybe, just maybe, this wouldn't have happened. If she had just let things continue as they were, maybe he only did see her as another _little sister_, but at least he saw her.

**_Between hate_**

"I hate you." She growled trying to sound as convincing as was possible, but how could she? She didn't hate him, she _couldn't_ hate him and she knew it. And so did he.

That was the worst part to her way of thinking. That she wasn't even able to lie convincingly enough to save her own deeply wounded pride. He knew her too well, had always known her probably better than anyone else ever would. So he simply shrugged off her words knowing they held not a single grain of truth.

She wanted to hate him, because it would be safer if she did. Less painful for her and probably, though the thought made her insides twist and writhe in rage, less embarrassing for him. She needed to hate him, if only to save her sanity, but her feelings were opposed to what she wanted. She wanted to hate him but the fact was, as she already knew, that she might have already fallen…

But that was the point when the line, that small almost non-existent line that separated, not only the two of them, but also what she felt for him would come along and trip her up.

Head down she kept her eyes on the floor, humiliation adding a fiery tint to her cheeks, because with just a look he could remind her that she was just a gangly sixteen-year-old tomboy and that he was out of her reach.

**_And love_**

"No you don't." His tone was mocking, dark eyes dancing with laughter as he watched her, before his voice turned scolding as if he were reprimanding a child. "And you shouldn't say stuff ya don't mean."

She snorted in disgust, not at him but at herself, because she knew he was right. Arrogant, cocky, bastard that he was he was right. He was always right. And he always knew how to wrong foot her, to show that there were two sides to ever argument and that some how she was always on the opposite side to him.

Risking a glance up she saw the self-assured smile that pulled at his lips, the same one that, disconcertingly, pulled at her heart. He seemed to be so calm and confident in everything he did and in comparison she found herself becoming even more of an ungainly klutz.

More than anything she wanted to impress him, to let him see her at her best, but just being near him somehow seemed to bring out the worst in her. And because of that she couldn't face him. So she turned away, her shoulders hunching almost as if she were preparing for some form of attack. Maybe even anticipating that he might catch her arms and drag her back adding to her mortification.

But the only response to her action was a soft, almost wistful sigh, and she wondered in that moment if he too had finally noticed the line that separated them. Seen it and perhaps…

But she shook her head at the thought that had dared to surface in her mind. A brief, bright flash, like a silver fish suddenly visible through dark water. But time and experience had taught her that it was best not to get her hopes up. Wishful thinking was a painful luxury and one she could not afford.

**_It had been so clear once,_**

"Then maybe you should just take the freakin' hint already."

He wouldn't of course and she knew that. So why did she bother shouting things that would only be twisted and turned to his advantage? Because she was an idiot. That's why. Because…she was the stupid idiot who just wouldn't stop trying to cross the almost invisible line that kept her from him.

After all, how could she?

Almost from the first moment she had seen him

**_Not so much anymore._**

"Maybe I just don't feel like it." She whipped around fast, feeling her jaw hang ajar. He was toeing the line too.

"Get a grip on yourself Letty will ya?" His tone was suddenly exasperated and he was rolling his eyes as if she were acting like some teenage drama queen, but he was also smiling at her. "Stop standing there with ya mouth open and get your ass over here _we've_ got work to do."

She did not miss the subtle inflection in his voice, the way he emphasised 'we' inferring that the two of them were one, it was something he had never done before. He never did anything without reason and knew that she would pick up on any and every shift in his speech, she was so aware of him.

**_But maybe that was because it no longer existed. _**

"I swear, one of these days, you're gonna be the death of me girl."

"Huh, if anything you're gonna get me killed."

* * *

><p>Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.<p>

Big love and inspiration

Lamanth


End file.
